


katniss

by homeformyheart_jen



Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [23]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: nate and adam discover an unexpected side to lyra while out on a training mission. for day 23 (ex) of the #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516
Kudos: 2
Collections: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)





	katniss

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: this is the first time i’ve written anything for my LT detective, but i imagine this takes place sometime after book 2 (she starts dating nate) and before the relationship wip that i have planned takes place. i hope you enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – adam du mortain x f!detective (lyra kingston) x nate sewell (love triangle)  
> rating/warnings: 14+; fluff  
> word count: ~900  
> based on/prompt: day 23 – ex from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly

**_katniss_ **

lyra hummed cheerfully as they arrived at a secluded part of the forest, skipping to the small clearing where several training dummies and equipment were laid out. she normally despised combat training, but the exercises planned today had her practically shaking with excitement.

“you seem like you’re looking forward to combat training, lyra,” felix chuckled, zooming past her and grabbing her hands to spin them both around in a circle.

lyra laughed, a melodic sound at home with the birds chirping softly in the background. nate smiled as the sound reverberated throughout his body and pulled him to her side. she looked up once she felt the warmth of his body buzzing next to hers, craning her neck up so she could see his face.

“hi there,” she said, surprised at the breathy sigh she let out at the sight of him.

“you look certainly at ease out here,” nate murmured, inching closer to her.

even though they had only just started dating, she felt an immediate magnetic pull whenever she was near him, but especially when they were alone. she could drown in the way he looked at her, the world blurring into the background until the only thing left was him.

“it’s not the outdoors so much as _this_ ,” she giggled excitedly, holding up the long, wooden bow she picked up from the pile of equipment.

felix bounded over and grabbed the bow out of her hand to inspect it, holding it out of reach when she tried to grab it back from him. as she maneuvered away from nate to try to get to felix, stumbling over her feet to do so, she fell directly into adam’s shadow, his large build blocking the scattered wisps of sunlight trickling through the trees behind him.

she froze mid-step, captivated by the icy green of his eyes, faint compared to the rich coloring of the forest around them. he took a step toward her, a magnetic force emanating from him that rooted her to the ground.

“you should practice while you can in different environments and with different weapons. you won’t always have a bow and arrow on hand,” adam said, his authoritative tone contrasting with the soft concern in his gaze.

nate’s soft chuckle from behind her thawed her limbs and snapped her back to the present moment. “let her have some fun, adam. i’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“just let her decide,” mason barked, letting out an exasperated sigh and moving away from the group to light up a cigarette.

nate and adam exchanged sheepish looks and nodded.

“i’ll go set up the targets,” adam said quickly, moving toward the training dummies and setting them up by the trees.

nate grabbed the bow from felix before he could notice and handed it to lyra. he leaned in close to murmur in her ear, “i’d be more than happy to show you some tricks to tracking supernaturals with an arrow.”

“oh really?” lyra teased, slinging the quiver of arrows on her back. “thank you, but i think i’ll manage. i could use you all for something else though.”

she quickly relayed instructions to the team, positioning each member in front of a large tree trunk a few feet apart from each other. she handed them each a few palm-sized fabric targets before stepping far enough back that she could see all four of them clearly.

“don’t worry about accidentally hitting us,” nate called out. “we’ll be able to dodge anything coming toward us.”

“oh, i’m not worried. but maybe _you_ should be,” she said ominously, eyes narrowed and lips set in a determined line.

nate shifted nervously at the sudden change in lyra’s demeanor. the bubbly, clumsy detective was no longer present; instead, a fierce and unsettling calm darkened lyra’s features. a calm determination that he had never seen before replaced her soothing, friendly, hazel eyes.

“ready? none of you better move from your positions,” she called out, slotting her first arrow into the bow and raising it up.

she whistled and each unit bravo member threw the targets straight up one-by-one, in rapid succession. the arrows flew just as quickly, the muscle memory from years past hugging her arms like an old friend. she hit each target squarely in the center of the tree trunk and by the time she was done, each tree had a column of targets spaced evenly apart above unit bravo’s heads.

without missing a beat, she unleashed her final four arrows to land squarely near the curve of their necks just above their shoulders and smirked at the passing glances of alarm exchanged between them. she knew they could easily catch or dodge the arrows, but the fact that she’d dare to aim at them caught them off guard.

the team stepped away from the trees to look up at the results.

“damn,” mason said, giving lyra a nod of approval.

“you are skilled,” adam said, sounding truly impressed.

felix, on the other hand, stared open-mouthed at the commanding agent. “what? did you _both_ just compliment her?”

the genuine, proud look on adam’s face sent a warm, bubbly feeling outward in lyra’s chest and she couldn’t help but smile back, entranced by the emerald hue of his eyes.

“well, you are looking at the regional champion archer,” lyra grinned, puffing out her chest and preening.

her smile faltered and a shadow flickered across her face. “well, ex-champion, anyway,” she muttered, dropping the bow to the ground and walking back to the car.

the team exchanged concerned looks before adam and nate took a step toward lyra as if to comfort her, adam stopping short when he noticed nate move to her side. he looked away, staring off into the trees, avoiding the knowing and sympathetic looks between mason and felix.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
